1. Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with the field of exercising and particularly with a device for doing pushups. Over the last 50 years, the exercise industry has exploded both with the number of people participating as well as the number of gyms and health clubs around the world. In addition to the increase in numbers and gyms, there has been an accompanying increase in the cost of club membership and exercising equipment. The present invention deals with this problem and provides for inexpensive device for exercising at home, at the office or anywhere one chooses to exercise.
2. Description of Related Art
There has been a need in the prior art to provide an inexpensive exercise device which can be used to accomplish two distinct types of exercise. Many devices have been invented over the years; e.g. exercise devices with a rotatable base, some with variable resistance and other with convex surfaces.